The present invention relates to device testing, and more particularly to test signal generator position cursors that identify on a monitor a trigger location and that generate a trigger signal so that the video being displayed on the monitor may be closely examined by an oscilloscope or other suitable waveform display device.
In device testing known test patterns are input to a device under test and the output of the device is observed to determine whether there are any anomalies. In a television system the device under test may be a television receiver, a video switcher, a video processor or the like, and the display device may be a video picture monitor and an oscilloscope. Processing artifacts produced by the device under test may show up on the monitor as an anomaly from the expected test pattern.
What is desired is a means for identifying the location of the anomaly and looking at the waveform in the vicinity of the anomaly.